


His Home

by Kitkat09



Category: Gandrew- Fandom
Genre: Meditating, Moment in time, Peaceful, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat09/pseuds/Kitkat09
Summary: "It's time to wake up, love."
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts, Ryland Adams/Shane Dawson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	His Home

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, I don't normally write stuff to post. Actually, this is breaking my 8 year posting hiatus. But I thought I would in honor of Gandrew week. It's just a snapshot of Andrew having a peaceful afternoon, because everyone deserves one of those every now and then. Hope you like it, and I hope that you're able to find some time to relax this week!

The first clue that anyone else has arrived is Uno's paws scampering across the floor as he goes to see who has returned. Then there is the sound of the door opening and the brightness of Ryland's voice filling the space as he and his bags make their way towards the kitchen. There is the metallic jingling of keys being put somewhere, followed by the warm rich sound of Shane responding to whatever his fiancé just said. 

Andrew isn't really paying attention, more so just absorbing and taking it all in. He had stayed behind to get some work done while others had run errands, but really was just too comfortable on the couch to want to move. He had a blanket behind him, a large, fluffy pillow on his lap, he was warm, and the sunlight streaming in was calming. So he allowed his eyes to slip half closed while he enjoyed the short respite in his otherwise crazy life.

Lost in his meditative state, the time had slipped away quickly and quietly. Shane and Ryland's arrival, soft footfalls, and murmuring just melding into all of the sensations currently happening around him as his mind conjures up happy memories of the last few years to go along with the voices behind him, the couch he's resting on, and the house he's relaxing in.

Morgan's loud brassiness as she strolls in, followed by quick "shhhh's" from Ryland and Shane, are enough to bring him a little closer to consciousness. And he realizes Cheeto was curled up next to him because the noise causes the cat to get up, stretch, and wander off to see what all of the fuss is about. 

He's just barely starting to agree with Cheeto, that he should worm his way out of all of his coziness and go join the others, but he's kind of waiting for..... 

There it is. 

Strolling in comes a voice Andrew associates with light, joy, happiness and love. Owner of said voice makes his way over to the couch, leans over the back of it and whispers,

"It's time to wake up, love. The gang's all here."

Andrew opens his eyes the rest of the way and tilts his head back to see Garrett's smiling face hovering over his. He smiles up at his boyfriend of one month and gets a kiss on his forehead for his efforts.

Moving the pillow off of his body and untangling himself from the blankets, Andrews stands up and almost trips because of how stiff his body is from sitting still so long. Garrett catches him, and together they make their way over to the others. The house was quiet, warm, and peaceful. But this, these four people smiling back at him, this is home. `


End file.
